Suppositions
by Visca Biscanarza
Summary: Tout le monde parle du futur grand retour de Sherlock... Ce ne sont que des suppositions. (Très court One-Shot !)


**OS écrit sous le coup de l'inspi.**

**Je me suis dépêchée de l'écrire avant le 16 décembre... :P**

**Sherlock ne m'appartient pas.**

**Voilà voilà.**

* * *

Les fictions post-Reichenbach sont très nombreuses. Mais elles tournent toutes autour du même sujet : le retour de Sherlock. De l'avis général, il aurait délaissé John entre 2 et 5 ans. Ce ne sont que des suppositions. Tout pourrait se passer autrement.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Sherlock mourrait. Il survivrait à la chute. Par on ne sait quelle combine imaginée avec Molly. Il se rendrait à son propre enterrement, caché dans le bois. Il se dirait qu'il ferait son retour quand l'affaire serait oubliée.

Moriarty, lui est bel et bien mort. Mais tous ses sous-fifres sont encore en vie.

Moriarty savait que le duel final avec Sherlock le conduirait à une mort éventuelle. Mais il savait que s'il mourrait, Sherlock ne survivrai pas. Il eu tort.

Un des hommes de Moriarty aurait surprit Sherlock vivant. Il l'aurait tué sur le champ.

John aurait soixante ans.

Il ne vivrait plus au 221b Baker Street.

Il y aurait vécu jusqu'à la mort de Mrs Hudson. Cela aurait coûté énormément à sa santé mentale de rester dans cet appartement, mais il aurait fait ça pour son hôte.

John continuerait de travailler dans son cabinet, jusqu'à l'âge de 50 ans.

Il visiterait régulièrement Ella. Jusqu'à ses 55 ans. Cela ne l'aiderait pas beaucoup, mais ça lui ferait de la companie.

Il aurait entre autres plusieurs histoires sentimentales. Brèves. L'histoire d'un soir. Pour oublier.

Bénédicte, Grace, Amanda, Sophie, Mary, Emily... Elles ne seraient que des passes-temps. Il devrait avouer que ce n'était pas drôle quand Sherlock ne venait pas mettre son grain de sel dans ses relations.

Pour tuer le temps, il écrirait. Ce qu'Ella lui avait toujours conseillé. Mais il laisserait tomber son vieux blog, pour passer à autre chose.

Il écrirait des nouvelles. Pour lui et la plus fidèle communauté de fans de Sherlock.

Dans les liens de son ancien blog, il y aurait un lien conduisant sur son nouveau blog. Seuls ceux qui avaient cru en Sherlock jusqu'au bout le visiteraient.

Il y écrirait des nouvelles policières. Des aventures de détectives. Jamais les mêmes personnages. Enfin presque.

Tous les détectives qu'il aurait inventé ne feraient en fait qu'un, leurs seules différences: leurs noms.

Martin, Ludwig, Steven, Arthur, Mark, Andrea, Peter, Lloyd, François...

Ils ne seraient que des 'ombres' qu'aurait créé John. Des ombres de Sherlock.

Le détective aurait toujours un acolyte un peu simple, fort et sympathique.

Des fois, il aurait à aider la police.

Tous ses antagonistes seraient des reflets de Moriarty.

Ses lecteurs ne cesseraient de faire des remarques sur ses personnages récurrents. John s'en ficherait. Puis ils se lasseraient. John n'écrirait plus que pour lui seul. Puis un jour d'ennui, de grisaille, il déciderait de relire tous ses écrits depuis le début. Et il se rendrait compte de se qu'étaient ses personnages.

Il arrêterait.

Ses cheveux se blanchiraient, jusqu'à devenir comme la neige. Son visage marqué se riderait.

Il irait faire ses courses le lundi matin, passerait ses après-midi à la bibliothèque. Il irait au cinéma tous les dimanche soir, et parfois, il irait au théâtre. Il irait au musée chaque mois. Et il jouerait régulièrement au loto dans l'espoir de gagner assez pour s'offrir un voyage.

Il irait parfois rendre visite à la famille de Gregory Lestrade. Il aurait une femme et deux adorables fillettes. Elles viendraient parfois lui demander de l'aide pour leurs devoirs. Et souvent, entre la danse et l'équitation, elles viendraient écouter les histoires palpitantes de John.

Molly, viendrait parfois prendre le thé avec lui ou l'accompagner au cinéma. Elle aussi aurait du mal à faire son deuil, et elle soutiendrait John à sa manière. Elle avait toujours aimé venir en aide aux personnes âgées.

Le contact que John aurait avec sa sœur ne serait pas du tout régulier. Mais pas inexistant.

Il ne serait ni profondément heureux, ni particulièrement désespéré.

Cette routine ne lui serait pas déplaisante, mais il ne serait pas totalement comblé. Il y aurait un vide, subsistant dans son cœur.

Et ce vide l'accompagnerait jusque dans son lit de mort.

* * *

**Et voilà. Ca vous a plu ? Je sais, c'est court.**

**Il y a en tout 8 références plus ou moins liées à l'univers de Sherlock dans cet OS, à vous de les trouver (Bonus : plus deux autres qui n'ont rien à voir mais qui y sont quand même !) ****A vous de les trouver ! Celui/celle qui en trouvera le plus aura le droit à un OS sur le thème de son choix (sauf Johnlock... :P). Je sais, je manque cruellement d'inspiration en ce moment niveau fanfiction.**

**Review ?**


End file.
